As computing devices offer increasing processing capacity and functionality, users are able to operate these devices in an expanding variety of ways. For example, mobile devices are increasingly offering multiple high quality cameras that are capable of capturing high resolution images and/or videos. However, in a number of situations, portable computing devices lack the computing power and/or storage capacity to adequately process the images. Further, due to size, resources, and other limitations of conventional computing devices, although these devices can offer high quality cameras relative to current mobile devices, cameras natively included on such devices are typically lower in quality when compared to other designated cameras, such as digital cameras and single-lens reflex (SLR) cameras. The lower quality of images produced by computing device cameras can reduce the overall user experience associated with using computing devices. Accordingly, users are increasingly turning to network resources, such as remote servers executing “in the cloud” to perform various tasks, such as to store and process data and process programs. As cloud-based computing services continue to evolve and provide enhanced processing power, greater storage, faster networks, and ubiquitous access to one's data, the utility to uses likewise increases.